To Be the King
by Deception Alchemist
Summary: Ryuuzaki speculates on why Michael Jackson died...specifically, why he died at Light's hands...er...notebook. first time doing humor only, so don't be harsh on me! I live off of reviews...which means I'm dying! Review to save me! :D


Well my first Death Note fanfiction, and the plot bunny just wouldn't leave me alone…In total, with all the distractions I had around, including the SAT book that I _should_ be practicing on, Law of Ueki on my comp, AIM, and an Eyeshield 21 book on my desk, I probably did this in a couple hours. The total time working on this? I'd say about 15 –30 minutes…I get distracted easily :D and that face looks so lame in Times New Roman…

**NO MORE CHANCES  
Michael Jackson was died of a cardiac arrest in mysterious conditions.**

**-**

Ryuuzaki's large eyes stared at the headlines for a few seconds, "Light-kun. Murdering Michael Jackson? The King of Pop?"

"What are you talking—" Light cut off as he saw the headlines blared across the screen. "You _can't_ be serious, Ryuuzaki…"

"But I am…" Ryuuzaki bit his thumb. Ooh…that cherry looks tasty! He made a grab for it, but it disappeared. In fact, the entire bowl disappeared. "Light-kun, I appreciate you helping me in this case, but I'd appreciate you even more if I could have my cherries back."

"No. I like helping you with this case, but I'd like it even more if you stopped accusing me of being Kira."

Ryuuzaki frowned. "I currently have no other leads. I'm being a spoiled child right now. I have to blame you."

"…" Oddly enough, this sounded like something that Ryuuzaki would say. "Well, I didn't kill him!"

"I'm sure you didn't. You had Misa Amane, the second Kira, do it. Why would you kill the King? He was about to make a comeback."

"You have lost your mind, Ryuuzaki. You have definitely lost it."

Ryuuzaki's panda eyes widened as he figured out Light's evil plot. "You didn't want him to make a comeback!"

Light resisted the very tempting urge of banging his head on the table. The steel table that looked quite painful. Oh, it definitely looked tempting. Instead, he reached to get a cherry, which so happened to accidentally burst all it's cherry goodness in his clenched fist.

"Violence, Light-kun," Ryuuzaki sang. He reached for a cherry. Light scooted the bowl away again. "That just raised your suspicious-ness by 2.1 %. You must think that is my head. You just don't want me to figure out your evil plot. You see, I am an avid Michael Jackson fan, because his music is very good. I also happen to know that his tour will be starting soon. Therefore, you must kill him to stop him from his comeback. …I'll reduce your suspicious level if you let me have a cherry."

"And what might my motive be?" Light forced through his clenched teeth.

"Ah, that's the grandest part of the reveal. The motive," Ryuuzaki said cheerfully all the while attempting to get a cherry. Light held the bowl in the hand away from Ryuuzaki. "By not letting me get a cherry, it raised your suspicion another percent."

Ryuuzaki began climbing over Light. It started to get uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable. Light gave Ryuuzaki a punch to the chest, which effectively, pulled Light along as Ryuuzaki flew back. Ryuuzaki answered that with a kick to Light's stomach. Light gave Ryuuzaki one look before attacking Ryuuzaki.

"You guys! Stop fighting! It's a draw!" Matsuda yelled attempting to pull Light off of Ryuuzaki. The entire team seemed to have assembled into the room.

Somehow, throughout the entire thing, the cherries managed to stay in the bowl.

"What are you guys fighting about this time?" Matsuda asked rather exasperatedly. It seemed liked those two managed to get in a fight every day, each day with a different reason. The most notable fight was over what color the Death Note was. An extremely dark green that resembled black, or black.

It had ended with nearly $4000 of damage, and that didn't even count the hospital bill.

Needless to say, they were violent.

Extremely so.

"Cherries, Mastuda-kun, cherries," Ryuuzaki smiled, popping one of said fruit into his mouth. "And the fact that Light-kun killed Michael Jackson."

"…What?"

Even Matsuda didn't know what to respond to that.

"He's been going on about it all morning," Light answered through gritted teeth.

"Now that everyone is here, I will now reveal why Light-kun killed Michael Jackson," Ryuuzaki said. "It is because…"

Ryuuzaki revealed the motive and ended it off with a flourishing bow and picked out another cherry. He then promptly left the room, dragging Light across the floor along with him. Light's eyes were wide with terror. The other members of the team with still frozen in shock at the sheer _genius_ of Ryuuzaki's hypothesis.

_"Light-kun wants to be the new King of Pop!"_

_--_

Well how did that go? What'd you think? I was talking to my friend on AIM about MJ's death and how it was cardiac arrest, and then it struck me, Light wants to be the new King of Pop! Sheer genius isn't it? So many famous people are dying these days...Michael Jackson, Farrah Fawcett, Billy Mays... maybe Light also wants to be a sex icon and/or an extremely boisterous OxiClean commercial actor! xD


End file.
